


LA cuddles

by 191004s



Series: 3racha things [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2racha love their baby, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluffy, M/M, hotel cuddles, jisung is babied, jisung stresses out easily, jisungs a kitten, short and sweet, warm cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: changbin and chan keep a sleepy jisung warm and snug in their arms in la
Relationships: 3racha - Relationship, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: 3racha things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640731
Comments: 5
Kudos: 350





	LA cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is short but its sweet

"changbin dont wake him up" chan hushed quietly to changbin, who seconds later was creeping up to the hotels bed to jump on jisung, who was still peacefully asleep, changbin looked at chan and grinned, evidently going to ignore chan and chan rolled his eyes, watching the dramatic seen unfold.

however changbin didnt jump on jisung as he slept, he slid off his shoes and socks and gently lifted the duvets covers, sliding in quietly next to jisung, who had his back to him, chan mentally cringed, jisung hadnt slept in forever and was hoping that a days rest in la before going back to producing music was going to be enough for the maknae of 3racha to catch up on sleep, whilst chan and changbin had been asleep, jisung had been up, working on music on the laptop instead of sleeping.

It was mid afternoon and chan and changbin had left jisung a couple of hours ago to sleep, going to the shop to get drinks and snacks, which they had brung back, setting down on the table with a soft knock of the wood, chan crept over quietly, drawing the curtains that were stupidly open, it was bright out and chan was trying to figure out how jisung hadnt woken up yet, seeing he normally woke up to natural light, he just mustve been too tired.

changbin could only awh at the pile of soft fluff which rested upon jisungs head, his hair was sprawled everywhere on the soft hotel pillow, his hair becoming a tiny bit longer day by day and changbin only reached out to sweep it back gently, chan himself grabbed his phone and sat on the edge of the bed on top of the covers, he grabbed the remote controller and switched through the channels to see what was on, seeing nothing of interest he put it on a movie, an animation that he remembered but it was old, so he wouldnt know what it was.

he stopped though as jisung mumbled something in his sleep, turning around in the bed and facing changbin, who was now lying down next to jisung, jisung in his sleep obviously was attracted to the warmth of another human being as he shuffled closer to changbin and snuggled up against his side, changbin slid his arm underneath jisungs head to let him use it as a pillow and then jisung sensed what was up, throwing an arm over changbin and rubbing his head up and down changbins arm like a little kitten whilst letting out a whine.

changbin and chan were both grinning at the antics of jisung, he was genuinely so cute and adorable, he liked his cuddles and liked attention, he liked having his hair played with occasionally and he didnt like sleeping alone in a bed, and changbin pointed at how jisungs cheeks had puffed out and his lips had fell into a natural pout as he slept, chan was curious and leant over the sleeping boy to look at the spectacle, and couldnt help but take a picture, jisung didnt move an inch, obviously knocked out still, and changbin and chan couldnt do anything but pine over the younger, chan rubbed his finger over jisungs cheek, which stirred him as his hand came up to itch at the spot chan had caressed gently.

the trio lay there for another half hour, chan had slipped underneath the covers and turned the tv off and its all peaceful until changbin catches chans attention from his phone by waving his free arm and gestures to his other arm, signalling that it was going dead and the pair still wanted jisung to sleep, chan decided he'd sacrifice his arm to save changbin.

"roll him gently" chan seemingly whisper yelled and changbin tried to do just that, rolling the younger without disturbing him, unfortunately he decided to be uncooperative in his sleep and didnt want to budge to changbins attempts at pushing him off his arm, but when chan reached over and gently hooked an arm around jisungs front and pulled him the boy complied, quite literally rolling into chans arms and knocking chan flat against the covers, jisung does the same to chan that he did to changbin but quite literally sprawls himself over chan, head positioned slightly underneath chans chin and his hair tickles chan and the eldest of them all giggles quietly at the feeling.

changbin made sure his arm was fully awake before shuffling up towards the sleepy pair, chan was getting sleepier and sleepier by the second as jisung was suffocating him in his warmth and the producer and leader of stray kids was already tired from the excessive amount of work they'd been previously doing, if anything this was chan, changbin and jisungs chances to actually rest properly and chill out whilst doing the things they love.

changbin however woke jisung up as he settled his hand upon jisungs shoulder, jisung was wearing a tank top and changbins hand was cold and consequently jisung whined and opened his eyes hazily, swatting away and wiggling to try and escape changbins hands, which then woke chan back up properly and chan looked down to see jisungs eyes peeling open and adapting to where he was, the utter look of confusion made chan smile.

"hi sungie" he grinned, watching as jisung blinked hazily and watched him, probably registering him and where he was, which happened eventually, and he moved his head to look at changbin and give him a soft glare, and probably using his eyes to tell him off for waking him up, changbin could only smile and push him back against chan where jisung complied, gently settling his head back down.

"hyungs what time is it?" he asked gently, voice only just above a whisper and chan and changbin only went to look at their phones to check for the younger one of the group.

"its four in the afternoon sungie" changbin said, and jisung instantly shot up, shocking both changbin and chan and jisung held his head, evidently giving him a dizzy spell.

"woah what are you doing?" changbin said, sitting up to grab jisung and pull him back down gently, letting him rest back down against chan who only patted his back comfortingly.

"tracks, songs, why arent we doing them?" jisung quizzed, confused but he was still simultaneously burrowing his head back into chans chest, and changbin only sighed, running his fingers through jisungs hair.

"its a day off baby we go back tomorrow" changbin responded, feeling jisung visibly deflate and changbin only squeezed his shoulders, the fact that he got so tense and stressed quickly because of producing and work made changbin sad, jisung worked hard and he needed to give himself more breaks more often, changbin lied back down and gently massaged the nape of jisungs neck, listening to the way he let out a quiet content sigh and chan played with his hair.

"for now sung go back to sleep, we'll go get dinner later" chan said, looking down at the younger who only hummed as his eyes closed again, chan let his head fall back against the pillow and let out a sigh, changbin had shuffled up to the back of jisung and was spooning the younger as he snoozed peacefully, chan and changbin keeping him safe and secure in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye hope u liked this


End file.
